The present specification relates generally to the field of displays. More specifically, the specification relates to displays for unmanned vehicle systems (UVSs) or remote monitored or controlled systems, including but not limited to unmanned aviation vehicles (UAVs) or unmanned aircraft systems (UASs).
Remote systems often provide information that is viewable for a user of the remote system. Remote systems include, but are not limited to, robotic equipment, remote vehicles, unmanned vehicle systems (UVSs), aircraft, ships, weapons, boats, naval craft, medical equipment, training simulators, entertainment systems, military equipment, land vehicles, etc. The viewable information can include equipment parameters, operational parameters, location information, video information, remote views, etc.
In one particular UVS application, an unmanned aviation system (UAS) provides flight parameters to the remote operator on a narrow band data link. Typically, the narrow band data link is provided by one or more ARC-210 radios or similar narrow band ultra-high frequency (UHF) radios. For example, on medium and large UVSs, such as, Grey Eagle and larger systems, flight parameters such as altitude, air speed, angle of attack, height above terrain, heading, bearing, etc. are transmitted to a remote operator via narrow band data link.
The UAS often includes a camera on or near the nose of the aircraft to see and avoid other aircrafts and obstacles. Such a camera may be required to operate in civil controlled air space. Images from the camera such as video images are conventionally communicated to the remote operator by an independent video data link that is optimized for wider bandwidth data.
The video data link is not conventionally used for flight parameters because it is not as robust as the narrow band data link provided by ARC-210 radios or similar narrow band UHF radios. In conventional UASs, the video data on the video data link is not synchronized with the flight parameters provided on the narrow band data link. Further conventional systems generally do not include duplicate channel for providing flight parameters from the UAS because the provision of extra radios adds to the size, cost and weight of the UAS.
Thus, there is a need for a low cost, system for and method of providing low weight redundant flight parameter channel. There is also a need for a system for and method of providing flight parameter data and video data to a remote system. There is also a need for a low cost system and method for synchronizing operational data with video data. Further still, there is a need for a display system and method for providing operational parameters of a UVS synchronized with the display of video from the UVS. Further still, there is a need for a low cost, light weight flight parameter display system and method for a UAS.